Little 'Rick
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [CWR] Grandma Brown organises a party for Warrick's 35th birthday, and invites a certain Swing Shift supervisor to come along...['cos today's Warrick's birthday!]


This is my 50th fanfic! -dances- Cant believe it! Thank you to everyone who'se stuck with all my fluffy fandom ramblings:D

Anyhoodles, this one? Is especially for Mr. Warrick Brown's 35th birthday, which just so happens to be today! Yes, I am the fountain of all CSI knowledge lmao

**Dsclmr - **The only CSI things I own are DVDs (inc. the special release of Grave Danger that I ran into town to buy today :D), books, games, t-shirt...and the concept of this fic :D

And thanks to Eri for betaing! x

* * *

It was mid-shift at CSI Las Vegas, and Catherine Willows was on a hot case. She and Warrick had been paired up on a double murder downtown, but since she'd told him to take the DNA evidence down to Mia, he'd gone missing. She trekked the halls, no doubt he'd be waiting somewhat patiently in DNA for the results. She'd always liked his thoroughness.

Cath walked past the glass-walled reception area, and there he was. Warrick was sat on one of the chairs, chatting to an elderly African American woman.

As sorry as she was to intrude on the tête-à-tête, those results were vital to the case. As was Warrick himself. She leant against the doorframe "Hey Warrick?"

He turned on his chair. When he realised who it was, he smiled and stood up "Cath, I want you to meet someone" he motioned for her to come closer, to which she did. "Cath, this is my Grandma. Grandma, this is Catherine Willows. We work together"

"Nice to meet you" Cath smiled, shaking the woman's hand.

"So you're Catherine Willows"

"You've heard about me, huh?" she grinned, elbowing Warrick in the side

"_Yes_" Warrick covered, "I talk about everyone from work" he smiled, slightly embarrassed

"It's true, he tells me everything" Grandma Brown grinned, laying a proud hand on his arm

"Well, okay, you two've met. But I really have to get back to work now"

Grandma Brown ignored the obvious request that it was time for her to go before she broke out the naked baby photos, and addressed Catherine saying, "Would you like to come over tomorrow? We're having a small party for Little 'Rick's birthday. I'm sure everyone would love to meet someone from his work"

Cath herself ignored Warrick's stare that was burrowing into her side "I'd love to! What time and where?"

"About 6ish? Warrick can pick you up. Just bring yourself" she grinned. Warrick breathed a defeated sigh

"Anything to help celebrate Little 'Rick's birthday" Cath chuckled at his look of hatred at the amount of amusement she was getting from this.

"Well, I'd better be going" Grandma announced, struggling to get up from the bucket seats. As Warrick helped her up and out, she called back to Cath, "See you tomorrow, dear!" which came with another stare from him that promised talks as soon as Grandma Brown was out of the building

"See you then!" she chuckled, adding a little wave for 'Rick's benefit.

XXX

Lindsey was staying over at a friends house, Catherine was wearing her new dress, and Warrick was at the door.

After some banter on the doorstep, Warrick opened the car door and they were on their way to his childhood home.

"You know we'll be the youngest there, right?"

"I can deal. As long as your Grandma breaks out the baby album, I'll be fine"

"Oh, so its like that, is it?" Warrick grinned, stealing a look of her

"What can I say?"

Warrick chuckled, shaking his head "Oh this is goin' to be fun"

X

As soon as Warrick slipped the keys in the lock, the door swung open to reveal maybe 15 people all rushing towards the birthday boy.

Catherine took a precautionary step back as he was pulled inside, being subjected to hugs and kisses from the crowd. The group parted to reveal a woman in her early 60s Cath figured.

"Aunt Bertha" Warrick smiled, moving closer for a hug. Bertha had been like a mom to him in his childhood, but even her onset of blindness hadnt slowed her down one bit. She was still the first up at the local dance hall.

"Happy Birthday, Little 'Rick" she grinned, standing on her tip-toes to encircle her 6ft nephew.

Grandma Brown pulled Catherine inside.

"Everybody, this is Catherine. We work together" Warrick announced, with an arm around his aunt.

Cath smiled and gave a wave, suddenly feeling totally uncomfortable and out of place.

Mrs. Ramoli, as she identified herself, thrust a glass into her hand and gave her a hug, welcoming her into the throng.

X

"Can I help?" Cath inquired, walking into the kitchen. Grandma Brown and Aunt Bertha were arranging platters of food to be taken outside for the party.

"Oh, not at all dear. You're a guest" Grandma Brown said, with a dismissing wave. She looked well for her age. Late 80s by Cath's reckoning.

"I don't mind"

Aunt Bertha smiled and she handed another drink and motioned to a chair. "No one has ever managed to change Grandma Brown's mind, once it's been made up. Not even her own daughter" she joked, gesturing to herself.

"I may be getting on a bit, but no one will do anything for me while I've still got full control of my arms, legs and faculties"

"Duly noted" Cath smiled, taking a sip

"So, c'mon, what's Warrick like at work?" Aunt Bertha asked, feeling for a plate and putting sandwiches on it.

She thought for a second before smiling "Indispensable"

"Good. Good. Still behaving?" Grandma added

"Mom!"

"What?"

"He's a grown man"

"Doesn't mean he loses his manners. I spent a good few years instilling them, I'm not about to see them going to waste"

"He's still behaving, Mrs Brown" Cath chuckled

"That's what I like to hear" she said as she walked through the door, carrying some food to the guests

"He's always talking about you all, y'know? Grissom-this and Nicky-that…and even Lindsey"

"Lindsey?"

"Oh sure! He adores that child"

Cath's face might have registered shock, Bertha didn't know, but human instinct told her Cath wasn't expecting that. Bertha lay a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry, she'll grow out of it. Warrick did"

"Warrick did what?" he asked, joining the conversation

"Grow into a gorgeous young man" Bertha grinned, pinching at his cheeks on her way out

Warrick shook his head chuckling. "You okay?" he asked Cath

"hmm?"

"You okay? I havent seen you for a while"

"I'm fine" she smiled, standing up. "Thank you" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek

"What was that for?"

Cath shrugged, deciding not to embarrass him about his love for her daughter.

As a chorus of "awww!" rang out from the front room, Warrick grabbed Catherine's hand and led her to the back stairs quickly

"Where are we going?"

"Away from baby photos"

"Aww!" she tutted, failing at suppressing a grinning

They turned into a room at the top of the stairs and Warrick held her by the shoulders and lowered her to the bed "There. Safe distance"

Cath had to chuckle. She took in her new surroundings. Posters adorned the walls of baseball players, and one of a scantily clad beautiful woman for good measure.

"So I'm guessing this was your room?"

"Yeah, hasn't changed since I was a teenager" he said, taking it in himself. He picked up one of the awards from the shelf

"First Prize: Science Fayre" it read.

"So what was my Aunt Bertha talking to you about?" he placed the award back on the shelf next to its similars.

"Kids"

"Well, she knows what she's talking about in that case. She and my Grandma raised me after my mom died. If it wasn't for them, I don't know where I'd be"

"They certainly did a good job" Catherine smirked. She ran a finger across the navy blue bed cover "Is this where all the magic happened?" her voice taking a husky tone

Sitting down next to her "Ha! No 'magic' went down in here, not with my Grandma down the hall"

"You said you got a little action in High school" remembering their conversation in the corn field

"Oh I did. A little. But not in here"

Cath bumped his shoulder "So am I the first girl you've had in here?"

"Mmhmm. You gonna give me some action?" his own voice adopting a husky tone

"Well, it is your birthday" she shrugged.

There eyes locked. The same feelings of what was about to happen flooding over them as it had all those months ago in the drain. Except this was different. Their lips actually touched.

The kiss rapidly gained passion as Warrick slowly lowered them both backwards on to the bed.

"Warrick? Ooop, sorry!" Grandma Brown said quickly, disappearing back out the door.

Cath and Warrick shot up and apart, wiping lipstick from their mouths.

"See? That's why I never got any action in here"

They both giggled.


End file.
